A number of display devices have been used for both commercial and individual or private display of articles and include various types of racks and frames which may display individual or a number of different articles as well as stands, tables and other fixtures which may be stationary or movable either manually or by motive power. Each of the foregoing devices are suitable and satisfactory for particular purposes such as, for example, when an individual may have a limited number of photographs which may be mounted in one or more frames and displayed on suitable stands and tables. Other stands which accommodate a large number of substantially the same type of articles are useful in commercial applications where a number of the same and a selection of different types of articles such as, for example, a number of different types of greeting cards or items of jewelry are displayed to attract and permit ease of selection by a potential purchaser. However, most of the devices provided for individual use are not capable of displaying a relatively large number of photographs or cards and although the devices provided for commercial use are capable of displaying a relatively large number of articles, such devices are frequently unattractive for individual or personal use and are usually not adaptable to individual modification in the arrangement of preset display patterns or adaptable to accommodate and display different sizes and types of articles.
The present invention obviates many of the shortcomings of the prior art display devices by providing a display device in the form of a carousel including first and second counter-revolving display assemblies which can accommodate and display a relatively large number of photographs, cards and/or other decorative or ornamental articles in various combinations and arrangements suitable for individual viewing. Although the display carousel of the present invention can accommodate a relatively large number of photographs, cards or other articles, such articles may be arranged and displayed in a manner which is aesthetically pleasing to individual viewers without the unsightly appearance of the large commercial types of display racks and stands.
One object of the present invention is to provide a display device including counter-revolving first and second display assemblies which present a constantly changing and thus more interesting display of the photographs and/or other articles arranged for viewing on the display assemblies.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a display carousel having counter-revolving first and second display assemblies at least one of which may include a source of electrical power and carry its own lighting display as well as the option of including a built in source of music to accompany the counter-revolving display assemblies.